


Heart & Destiny

by Akifall



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet, Brienne is the Best, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Episode: s08e05 The Bells, F/M, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Minor Tyrion Lannister/Sansa Stark, Queen Sansa, Sad, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akifall/pseuds/Akifall
Summary: Brienne finds a note left behind by Jaime.Later, when Sansa takes the Throne- Brienne is made Lord Commander Of The Kingsguard





	Heart & Destiny

When Brienne found the note hidden in the mouth of Oathkeeper- it had been several days since Jaime's death.

The news had torn into her and hurt her more than any battle and cut her deeper than any sword ever could.

Sansa had held her hand as they announced the deaths.

When they announced The Hounds death, Sansa's face fell for just a few moments before she recomposed herself- for this Brienne felt pride, Sansa had learned to wear grief as often as her winter coat at this point.

Brienne wasn't as strong in that regard, but she did her best.

In the comfort of her own room however, she allowed herself to cry.

She dragged her nails into her burning skin as she rocked herself back and forth while the tremors grew worst and worst.

The room went dark as the fire died out and soon her eyes began to grow heavy from exhaustion.

Brienne tucked herself into a ball and stared at the door.

She remembered one instance of Jaime returning to her, fiddling awkwardly with the door as he tried his best to balance the food he brought with him.

They had locked eyes and laughed when the cheese wheel rolled onto the floor and later she had swatted it from his hand when he tried to consume the damn thing.

This was the room where they had kissed for the first time.

The room where he made love to her.

This room was still the little world they built for one another where nothing else mattered.

Once these memories left heat on her skin; but now the ghost of his hand felt as cold as his golden one.

Brienne would ask Sansa for a change of room the next morning.

She would move on from him.

She would lock her heart away again as she did before and never let her walls down again.

Brienne reached for her beloved blade.

The blade that she had made hers. It was a part of him

. A part that she had nurtured and loved and cared for until it cut her down.

She grasped ahold of the hilt wanting to cast the thing as far away from her as possible when a folded piece of paper fell from the lion's jaw.

Brienne lifted the tiny piece up and unfolded it.

_I love you Brienne Of Tarth._

That was all that was written, his writing was shaky and child-like but so very much his.

Brienne felt tears roll down her cheeks again, but this time- she allowed herself to imagine him.

She imagined him leaving behind his heart with her. The piece that wanted to stay with her- the piece that had loved her more than Cersei.

She imagined his hand ghosting over Oathkeeper one final time, the side of him that wanted this life with her. Everything that was pure about him resided in Oathkeeper.

It was his promise, his friendship, his smile, his love.

And then he reached for Widow's Wail instead.

In contrast, Widow Wail was King Joffrey, dying in a pool of vomit and blood- it was Mycrella- a frozen beauty, and Tommen, a falling king.

It was Cersei, and the same eyes he saw whenever he looked at his reflection- no escape, a suffocating love that never let him leave. 

It was Destiny

-

When Sansa Stark and Tyrion Lannister took the Throne together, Brienne had been one of the first to be rewarded.

When Sansa made her the Commander of The New King's Guard- the hall erupted into confusion.

Brienne had to work for the respect of the other knights, and sometimes found herself the subject of mockery- but after several years she was a renowned commander and a loyal friend to the crown.

It took a long time for people to realize why Brienne was rewarded with such a high-honor- but nobody questioned her position again.

In her free-time, Brienne made sure to update the Book of Brothers to include many more pages of Jaime Lannister's honor and his courage.

He was no longer a name to be mocked, he was the man that had jumped into a bear-pit without a weapon, a man that would knight the first female warrior, a man that fought and won against the dead and protected the realm from the white walkers.

Each and every morning, no matter how old she got- Brienne sometimes absentmindedly reach for his hand and found the white cloak instead.

The cloak that was tied around her neck had once been Jaime's and the two swords at her hips were both his and hers.

They never found either twin when the rubble had been cleared. His golden hand was all that remained of him- and his sword had for some reason washed up on the coastline.

Sansa had given it to Brienne privately- and while she wore it at her belt- she always reached for Oathkeeper first.

On days where she drew both, she always kept Widow's Wail in her left hand- and when she trained in the courtyard- she sometimes imagined Jaime right there along with her.

Heart and Destiny in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I wouldn't write anything canon compliant but I have been crying mainly for Brienne over the past day. I love her so much guys, I just want some bit of happiness for her. I wanted Jaime x Brienne so badly, but D&D just went back on it with no explanation- they tossed Brienne aside. 
> 
> Brienne doesn't deserve that. She is not second best! 
> 
> I don't even care who gets the Iron Throne- I just want Brienne to be the next Lord Commander. She deserves it more than anyone! It's a bittersweet ending I know. But I want her to have a purpose, and to be seen by everyone for how wonderful she is.


End file.
